All of me
by Fe Damin
Summary: Inteligência e palavras afiadas. Essas eram as principais armas que tornavam Rose Granger-Weasley quase inalcançável. Porém, para Scorpius Malfoy, desistir nunca foi uma opção. (Baseado nas personalidades presentes em A criança amaldiçoada)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Os personagens fantásticos pertencem à querida JK Rowling, a história que segue é apenas um devaneio fruto de uma mente que nunca terá o suficiente deles.**

 **Olá pessoal! Eu estou muito animada em trazer para vocês o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic! Tenho que dizer que eu estou completamente apaixonada pelo Scorpius, e principalmente pela relação dele com a Rose. Essa ideia surgiu depois de conhecer mais sobre eles no livro A criança amaldiçoada, e então eu decidi escrever a minha versão de como seria o desenrolar da história desses dois.**

 **A fic já está praticamente pronta, vou manter as postagens periodicamente.**

 **Espero muito que vocês gostem, para mim está sendo uma diversão escrevê-la :)**

 **x-xxx-x-xxx-x**

"Scorpius Malfoy gosta da Rose Weasley". Esse era um fato conhecido por qualquer estudante de Hogwarts, eu acreditava que até mesmo as estátuas soubessem. Também, não era como se eu tivesse tentado esconder, em nenhum momento, a fascinação que eu sentia por aquela menina de língua afiada e olhos penetrantes. A primeira vez que a vi, foi no trem em direção a escola no nosso primeiro ano. Eu estava alguns níveis acima de apenas nervoso com o fato de que a partir dali, eu não teria mais o conforto da minha casa e a segurança, que estar por perto de pessoas que eu conhecia, me trazia. Seria eu contra o mundo.

Ter nascido um Malfoy não me colocava na lista de indivíduo mais bem vindo da maioria das pessoas. A minha família possuía um histórico obscuro nos fazendo carregar um estigma que eu nem tinha mais esperanças de poder me livrar, o que me incomodava era como todos pareciam ter certeza de quem eu era sem ao menos tentar me conhecer. Olhares desconfiados e cochichos escondidos eram acontecimentos habituais. Aprendi com os anos, que o melhor a fazer era nem prestar atenção, se eu ignorasse nada me atingiria. Claro que a situação ficou um pouco mais complicada ao chegar na plataforma no dia em que eu embarcaria na minha primeira viagem para Hogwarts. Me despedi correndo dos meus pais, olhando uma última vez para os olhos saudosos da minha mãe, e me apressei para me esconder dentro da primeira cabine vazia que vi.

Eu realmente achei que faria aquela viagem sozinho, algumas pessoas abriram a porta, mas mudaram de ideia sem ao menos me perguntar se podiam se sentar comigo. No entanto, um pouco antes do trem partir, um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes fez o que eu julgava impossível: decidiu se sentar ao meu lado, e sem nenhum receio começou a conversar comigo. Ele não era qualquer um, eu tinha na minha frente Albus Potter, o filho do bruxo mais famoso dos últimos tempos, e consequentemente do maior inimigo do meu pai na época da escola. Fiquei com um pouco de receio de me apresentar, mas não tinha muito para onde correr. Outra vez eu fui surpreendido, ele nem piscou quando falei meu nome, não houve nenhuma reação que denunciasse que ele estava com vontade de voltar atrás e sair correndo.

-Você sabe que os nossos pais se odeiam, né? - preferi colocar logo todas as cartas na mesa.

-Sei, mas não somos nossos pais - a seriedade no olhar dele me mostrou que aquilo era tão importante para ele quanto para mim.

-Não somos - concordei.

Acabamos com sorrisos tímidos, e a noção de que havíamos encontrado alguém que entenderia os nossos tormentos particulares, parecia que não era apenas nascer na família Malfoy que era difícil. Um peso enorme saiu das minhas costas, eu teria alguém para conversar e foi isso que fiz. Ficamos batendo papo e dividindo os doces que eu tinha e os que compramos com a vendedora do trem. Como alunos novos, a maior parte do tempo foi gasta teorizando como seriam as nossas aulas e em que casa estaríamos.

-Eu nem me preocupo com isso, tenho certeza que vou para a Sonserina - falei dando de ombros.

-E você quer ir para lá? - o Albus perguntou curioso.

-Tanto faz… o chapéu sabe o que é melhor, não sabe? Pelo menos foi o que eu li no livro sobre a história de Hogwarts.

-Você leu o livro da história da escola? - ele arregalou os olhos me olhando de maneira estranha.

-Você não? - ele chacoalhou a cabeça veementemente e eu acabei ficando encabulado - eu gosto de ler… - falei baixinho.

-Eu também gosto… mais ou menos - ele acrescentou tentando disfarçar.

-O que é uma ótima maneira de dizer que não gosta - brinquei.

-É, você está certo - ele riu - mas… e o seu pai?

-O que tem o meu pai? - fiquei meio confuso sobre o que ele queria saber.

-Ele não vai ficar decepcionado se você for para outra casa, tipo a Grifinória?

-Ah não, isso é coisa do meu avô, mas ele nem está por perto há tanto tempo que não faz mais diferença… até porque a minha mãe não era da Sonserina, nesse ponto meu pai é meio…. como posso dizer? Liberal? - ele pareceu ficar meio desanimado com a minha resposta.

-Sorte a sua…

-Não imagino que seu pai seja diferente - tudo o que eu sabia sobre o pai dele, informações coletadas em vários livros e reportagens, me passava a impressão de ele era uma ótima pessoa, era estranho pensar que em algum ponto, ele pudesse não ser perfeito.

-Pois imaginou errado, minha família inteira foi da Grifinória, de todos os lados que se olhe… ele nunca me disse nada, até porque eu tenho certeza que a minha mãe não deixaria, mas sei que ele ficaria muito decepcionado se eu fosse de outra casa, principalmente da Sonserina.

-Isso é besteira! E a Sonserina é uma casa legal sim, tem uma serpente no brasão, não dá pra ser mais legal que isso! - tentei fazer brincadeira com a situação para levantar o humor dele, acabou funcionando, pois ele riu.

-Vamos esperar e ver… - ele deu de ombros.

-Bom, pelo menos se você for pra lá, seremos da mesma turma e… - eu estava tentando fazê-lo ver o lado bom da situação quando fui interrompido pela porta da cabine se abrindo de maneira abrupta.

-Aí está você, Al! Te procurei por todo lado.

Uma menina de cabelos revoltos no tom exato da embalagem vermelha, que eu tinha nas mãos, passou pelo batente, olhando de cara feia para o meu mais novo amigo.

-Você que saiu igual uma desesperada pelo trem, Rose! - ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Nossa primeira viagem é muito importante, seu lerdo, nossos pais se conheceram assim, sabia?

-Não, ninguém me contou essa história até hoje - ele revirou os olhos destilando ironia e eu permaneci calado observando a troca entre os dois.

-Pois então, já achei um lugar para nós - ela determinou fazendo um gesto para que ele a seguisse.

-Estou bem aqui, já tenho companhia.

Ela se virou em minha direção, notando pela primeira vez que o Albus não estava sozinho na cabine. Os olhos dela me perfuraram, me senti inspecionado, e pela expressão em seu rosto, eu claramente não passei no teste. No entanto, eu nem consegui prestar muita atenção na contrariedade da garota, ela era a menina mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida, cada movimento mostrava como ela tinha total segurança em tudo que fazia, o que não pôde ter outro efeito além de me atrair.

-Oi - chamei a atenção dela para mim - eu sou… - comecei a me apresentar, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Sei quem você é, e você devia saber também Albus! - ela virou novamente para o garoto, a acusação presente no olhar.

-Eu sei, é o meu amigo.

-Albus, você é um Potter, eu sou uma Granger-Weasley, de todas as pessoas no mundo, você vem ficar de papo com ele? - ela apontou em minha direção e tudo fez sentido.

Rose Granger-Weasley, a prima do Albus, era a garota que se mostrou muito insatisfeita com a minha companhia. Realmente o encontro entre os pais deles nesse mesmo trem, tantos anos antes, foi o que levou o mundo bruxo para um final feliz na última guerra, mas eu achava que ela estava sendo um pouco exagerada.

-Eu tenho doces, quer? - ofereci mostrando o amontoado de opções do meu lado, mas novamente parece que falei a coisa errada.

-Não quero nada de você, Malfoy, muito obrigada! Anda Al, vamos.

-Pode, ir, vou ficar aqui mesmo - ele a enfrentou.

-É sua conta e risco então - ela nem se despediu, bateu a porta e foi embora tão de repente quanto chegou.

-Uau! - exclamei assim que ficamos sozinhos de novo.

-É, uau…. A Rose é meio…

-Demais? - completei, ainda olhando para o local onde ela estava há alguns segundos.

-O que? Você é doido? Eu ia dizer intensa, ou louca também serve.

-Sua prima é linda! - constatei, sem perceber que tinha falado aquilo em voz alta.

-Por Merlin, você é pirado mesmo! Ela praticamente falou que não era para eu falar com você ou estar por perto e você a elogia? - ele me olhou com uma expressão confusa, me olhando como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

-Ah, mas pelo menos ela sabe quem eu sou - daquele instante em diante, eu sabia que não conseguiria deixar de prestar atenção nela em todos os momentos que eu pudesse.

De repente, me vi querendo ir para a Grifínória ou, numa possibilidade mais remota, que ela fosse para a Sonserina, só para poder ficar mais perto dela. Meus desejos não foram atendidos, o chapéu seletor foi o mais previsível possível e me vestiu com o frio verde da Sonserina, enquanto ela se alegrou ao estar envolta com o vermelho e dourado da casa dela. O ponto positivo foi que, numa reviravolta totalmente inesperada, o Albus passou a ser meu colega de dormitório. Os sete anos que me aguardavam não seriam tão ruins tendo um amigo por perto.

O fato do Albus ter sido selecionado para a Sonserina, não teve o impacto que ele esperava na família, seu pai o assegurou de que não havia problema nenhum em pertencer à casa, mas eu percebia que ele gostaria muito de ter seguido com a tradição que remontava muitas gerações de Potters. Nossa amizade cresceu durante os anos seguintes, achei nele o irmão que eu nunca tive, além de que assim eu conseguia me manter um pouco mais perto da Rose, já que os primos continuavam próximos, mesmo com as diferenças nos emblemas que traziam nas vestes.

Como já era de se esperar, a Rose era excelente em tudo. Não havia uma disciplina que não tivesse seu nome no topo das notas, o que a satisfazia imensamente, pois ela era a pessoa mais competitiva que eu conhecia. Eu gostava muito de estudar e aprender coisas novas, mas diferente dela, nunca me importei em ser o melhor, talvez porque nunca tenha sido esperado de mim, o que eu sabia não ser o mesmo para ela. Nossa relação seguia exatamente como eu achei que seria, bastava ela entrar no ambiente para que eu fosse atraído pela pose altiva e as maneiras determinadas da garota. Nos dois primeiros anos, eu me contentei em observar de longe a maior parte do tempo, e nas poucas vezes que lhe dirigia a palavra, eu sempre recebia alguma resposta torta, o que nunca me desmotivou. No fundo eu sabia que era apenas porque ela não me conhecia, essas coisas levavam tempo.

Ela acabou se acostumando com a minha presença, mesmo que fosse do mesmo jeito que se aceita que existe um pernilongo no recinto. Já não havia reclamações todas as vezes que ela me encontrava junto com o primo, eu tinha evoluído para receber apenas olhares reprovadores.

-Você viu como ela não falou nada de eu estar aqui? - cochichei para o Albus assim que ela saiu da mesa em que estávamos estudando para os exames no nosso terceiro ano.

-Scorpius, você é doente… só pode - ele balançou a cabeça exasperado - ela não te suporta.

-Nada disso, meu caro amigo! Agora ela já aceita a minha presença, isso é uma evolução, um passo no caminho certo - afirmei empolgado, no auge da sabedoria que os meus treze anos me permitia.

-E que caminho é esse? Do precipício? Porque eu só vejo você se esborrachando no futuro…

-Ah, vocês seres de pouca fé! - eu falei de modo teatral, mas a verdade é que eu acreditava realmente no que tinha dito, um dia ela ia me olhar de outro jeito, eu só não podia me intimidar com as milhares de recusas.

Continuei vencendo pequenos obstáculos por vez, eu e o Albus não éramos os garotos mais populares da escola, mas tínhamos fama de bons alunos e eu me orgulhava das minhas notas impecáveis, pelo menos sobre isso ela não podia reclamar. Todos os anos, nós fazíamos um piquenique de comemoração com o término dos exames, só para sermos felizes de que o peso das provas tinha sido deixado para trás, ao menos até as próximas. A Rose nunca aceitou se juntar a nós, mas no quarto ano, para surpresa de ambos, ela deu de ombros e falou que iria.

-A Rose deve estar doente - observou o Albus.

-Claro que não!

-Ah sim, ela só está indo para ficar perto de você, né pateta? - meu amigo não perdia a chance de debochar das minhas esperanças.

-Não discuto mais os meus pensamentos sobre ela com você, tá me saindo um amigo muito pouco incentivador - cruzei os braços reclamando.

-Eu sou é um ótimo amigo, isso sim! Só estou há quatro anos te fazendo ver o mundo como ele é, e não a versão cor de rosa que parece ter entrado na sua cabeça.

-Vamos deixar isso para o tempo decidir, sim? Ainda aposto mais em mim - olhei torto para ele e recebi um careta de volta.

Nós implicávamos, mas eu sabia que o Albus só queria o meu bem. Ele se importava com a minha felicidade, e era claro que a Rose ainda não se enquadrava nos moldes de alguém que me fizesse realmente feliz. Porém o que eu podia fazer se era mais visionário do que o meu amigo? Enquanto ele se focava em avaliar o presente, eu agia pensando no futuro. Como o bom jogador de xadrez que eu era, minha estratégia era a longo prazo.

-Me passa o suco, Scorpius - a Rose pediu, meio que ordenando, durante o nosso piquenique, ela estava sentada entre eu e o primo, mantendo claro, uma distância segura de ambos.

Estávamos acomodados sobre uma toalha no jardim da escola, perto de uma árvore que oferecia uma sombra propícia para atividade. Ao ouví-la dizer o meu nome, eu quase arregalei os olhos, mas me contive e agi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Passei a garrafa para ela, e foi difícil conter o sorriso quando nossos dedos se encostaram, mesmo que pelo mais breve dos segundos.

-Você ouviu que… - comecei a dizer para o Albus quando estávamos na nossa sala comunal logo depois de termos nos despedido da Rose.

-Que ela falou o seu nome dessa vez? - ele completou exasperado.

-Sim! - eu finalmente liberei o sorriso que queria.

-Não era você que não ia mais discutir a Rose comigo? - ele levantou a sobrancelha.

-Mas ela falou o meu nome! - nem liguei para a provocação dele - não foi "Malfoy", ou "irritante", ou "intrometido" ou…

-Tá, já entendi! Ela estava minimamente civilizada hoje, pode soltar fogos de artifício.

-Agora só preciso fazer ela sair comigo!

-O que? Me conta essa lógica que liga uma coisa a outra… - meu amigo me olhava como se eu fosse uma receita completamente ilegível para a poção mais estranha do mundo.

-É óbvio, Albus! Agora que… - tínhamos chegado ao dormitório e eu já estava acomodado na minha cama que ficava ao lado da dele.

-Não, para! Eu tava brincando, não quero ouvir, vai que essa doidera é contagiosa! - ele caiu na gargalhada e eu joguei um dos meus travesseiros na cara dele - tá vendo já tá te deixando violento - ele riu com mais gosto ainda, devolvendo o golpe, mas errando o alvo, fazendo o travesseiro ir parar no chão ao meu lado.

Foi assim que passei o restante do meu quarto ano e boa parte do quinto, todo momento em que eu via possibilidade, eu estava perto da Rose. E deixando de lado o restante da minha insegurança, fiz o meu primeiro convite para que ela saísse comigo. Eu não esperava obter sucesso na primeira tentativa, o que se provou ser verdade, já que ela apenas caiu na gargalhada e saiu andando.

-Você contou uma piada para a Rose? - o Albus quis saber assim que se aproximou de mim.

-Eu a convidei para sair - expliquei.

-Realmente foi uma piada engraçada! - ele se acabou de rir, e eu dei um soco no braço dele de cara feia - Ei!

-Quer parar de avacalhar o meu plano genial?

-Vou mandar os professores estudarem o seu cérebro, porque ele não funciona de maneira normal…

-Claro, funciona muito melhor que o seu!

Saí um pouco irritado, mas não fícávamos mais do que algumas horas sem nos falar. Não era como se eu levasse realmente a sério o que ele dizia, era apenas a opinião dele, e um dia eu a provaria errada. Continuei insistindo para que ela aceitasse, e passei de receber apenas risadas, para ganhar suspiros exasperados, negativas enfáticas e até uma ou outra bronca ocasional. Nessa altura do campeonato, não era só o Albus que tirava sarro das minhas investidas, eu sabia que os outros alunos também comentavam, não dava para ter tão poucos estudantes sem que uma fofoca dessas se espalhasse, mas eu não me importava. Por mais que parecesse que nada iria mudar em relação a nós dois, eu ainda tinha o sexto e o sétimo ano inteiros para obter sucesso, não tinha chegado até ali para desistir, não seria por falta de tentar que eu falharia.

As provas finais do quinto ano estavam batendo a porta, e se tinha algo que me tomava mais atenção do que bolar maneiras novas de convidar a Rose para sair, era me certificar de que as minhas notas continuariam ótimas, por isso eu estava na biblioteca desde cedo. Nessa época, o local costumava ficar apinhado de alunos, mas eu conhecia um canto praticamente desconhecido, que me fora indicado pela bibliotecária, a qual gostava muito de mim, e aproveitei para me esconder ali e conseguir me concentrar em memorizar todas as datas necessárias para o exame de história da Magia. O Albus, não gostava muito de estudar na biblioteca, preferindo fazer isso no dormitório, então eu estava sozinho, isso é, até a pessoa que permeava os meus sonhos aparecer na minha frente.

-Oi, Rose - eu a cumprimentei sorridente, ela tinha vários livros na mão, o que indicava que o objetivo dela ali, era o mesmo que o meu.

-Ai, por Merlin, Scorpius! Você tem que estar em todo lado que eu estou? - ela revirou os olhos me olhando de mal gosto, permanecendo parada em frente a mesa em que eu me encontrava.

-Ei, foi você que chegou aqui, eu já estava em paz estudando - observei de maneira divertida, eu adorava ver como ela apertava os olhos todas as vezes que era contrariada - mas pode ficar, tem espaço - eu indiquei a cadeira ao meu lado, puxando-a para trás;

-Não obrigada - ela rebateu empinando o nariz, gesto que eu já conhecia de olhos fechados - vou achar algum lugar menos… cheio.

-Cheio? Esse é o lugar mais vazio da biblioteca! - insisti.

-Você ocupa espaço demais. - A afirmação dela não me desanimou, e sim fez o meu coração bater acelerado, se eu estava ocupando espaço demais na opinião dela, era porque aquilo a incomodava, e isso só podia significar que ela reparava na minha presença. Era um efeito sobre ela, não tinha como eu estar errado.

-Prometo que fico quietinho, vem senta. - dei uns tapinhas no assento da cadeira, cruzando os dedos mentalmente para que eu pudesse tê-la ao alcance dos meus dedos, mesmo que eu não fosse fazer nada que me pusesse em contato direto com ela, seria apenas mais um obstáculo vencido, ela nunca tinha permanecido de livre e espontânea vontade na minha companhia.

Ao invés de acatar ao meu pedido, ela deus as costas e saiu andando, porém depois de alguns passos, ela virou nos calcanhares e voltou a me encarar, dessa vez um olhar curioso no rosto.

-Você não cansa, não? Cinco anos! - a voz dela expressava toda a sua incredulidade.

-Da minha determinação você não pode reclamar - dei de ombros, sem nenhum problema em confirmar as minhas vontades, já havia feito isso várias vezes.

-Ah, mas é exatamente disso que eu estou reclamando - ela se aproximou mais alguns passos agora me encarando fixamente - acho que está na hora de você se tocar que daqui não vai sair nada.

-Isso é o que você diz, mas é o que você pensa? - levantei a sobrancelha lançando o desafio, que claro ela encarou como uma afronta.

-Tá achando o que? Que eu sou secretamente apaixonada por você? Realmente é mais doido do que eu pensava...

-Não acho nada, só me reservo o direito de continuar indo atrás do que eu quero, não tá fazendo mal a ninguém - constatei sem um pingo de hesitação.

-Ah, não? E o que você quer? - ela me olhou com um sorriso atrevido e para minha surpresa veio se sentar ao meu lado, largando os livros na mesa.

Pera aí…. Que Rose era essa? Ela nunca tinha me dado tanta abertura, ou se aproximado de maneira tão despretensiosa. Todas as palavras ensaiadas que eu tinha na cabeça fizeram o favor de sumir, eu só conseguia prestar atenção em como os olhos dela eram muito mais bonitos de perto. Além do fato de que se eu me inclinasse ligeiramente para o lado, eu estaria inteiramente encostado nela, que tinha se sentado virada para mim.

-Eu…

-Vamos acabar de uma vez com isso - ela disse decidida, e sem que eu percebesse o que ela estava fazendo, passou os dedos pela minha gravata me trazendo para perto de forma que seus lábios se grudassem nos meus.

Eu imaginei, especulei, sonhei como seria beijar a Rose durante todos esses anos, mas naquele momento eu podia dizer que era muito melhor do que qualquer pensamento. Ela se aproveitou do meu susto para aprofundar o beijo, insinuando a língua por dentro da minha boca, o que eu não reclamaria de jeito nenhum. Passado o momento do choque, respondi no mesmo tom, a mão dela permanecia prendendo a minha gravata no lugar e eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas, a minha vontade era passar os dedos pelos cabelos dela e trazê-la para mais perto, mas fiquei com medo que o movimento quebrasse o encanto do momento. Nem tentei entender o que tinha passado na cabeça dela para a levar a fazer isso, eu estava completamente tonto, a respiração saindo difícil, quase parecendo que eu estava debaixo d'água.

Muito antes do que eu gostaria, ela se afastou de mim, e me empurrou de volta para o lugar com a mão no meu peito.

-Até que você tem algum talento… - ela me lançou um olhar admirado, mas notei o tom de deboche - pronto, agora não precisa mais correr atrás de...

Eu sabia o que ela diria a seguir, mas se ela achava que aquela amostra irrisória tinha sido o suficiente para me fazer desistir de querê-la ao meu lado, estava muito enganada. Agora eu sabia exatamente qual era o gosto da Rose Granger-Weasley, e tudo o que eu tinha em mente, era que eu precisava de mais. Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase usando seu melhor tom condescendente, eu dei vazão a uma coragem que eu nem sabia que tinha e enlacei minha mão na dela, dessa vez puxando-a para mim. Ela não teve nem tempo de registar o movimento, meus lábios já estava explorando os dela novamente antes que qualquer recusa pudesse ser ouvida.

Já que eu tinha me colocado na linha de fogo, esperando a seguir uma sentença de morte, decidi que seria melhor morrer por um crime mais completo, dessa forma, eu levei a minha mão aos cabelos dela apertando a sua nuca, enquanto a minha outra mão envolvia a cintura dela, trazendo-a o máximo possível de encontro a mim. Eu achei que ela me afastaria em poucos segundos, mas para a minha completa surpresa, eu senti uma de suas mãos subindo pelo meu braço, enquanto a outra se ocupava de explorar os meus cabelos, aquilo estava saindo melhor do que o esperado.

Nossas línguas entraram num embate, fazendo meu pulso, já acelerado, atingir níveis bem descompassados. Os dedos dela me acariciavam, me arrepiando sem pena. Quando eu me vi sem fòlego, fui obrigado a separar nossos lábios por alguns segundos, mas antes que ela pudesse voltar a si, tracei um caminho de beijos no seu pescoço, ficando extremamente satisfeito com o gemido baixo que eu escutei sair pela boca dela. Porém, tudo que é bom uma hora acaba, e eu senti o exato momento em que o cérebro dela terminou de registrar o que estava acontecendo. Os músculos se retesaram sob o meu toque, e ela se empertigou me empurrando com ambas a mãos.

-Scorpius! Não faça mais isso! - ela se levantou com um pulo da cadeira, o rosto tingido de tons de rosa, e os lábios mais vermelhos do que o normal, evidenciando o que tinha se passado ali - Nunca mais! - ela me olhou feio e saiu em disparada nem se lembrando de levar consigo os livros que ela tinha trazido.

Não consegui me mover por vários segundos, os acontecimentos que tinham se passado entre nós, pareciam surreais demais para acreditar. Mesmo com toda a minha convicção e esperança, foi difícil lidar com a surpresa que beirava o choque. Mas era verdade! Ela tinha me beijado, e eu a tinha beijado de volta, a melhor parte sendo, que ela não se afastou quando eu a trouxe para perto de mim. Uma felicidade sem tamanho ocupava o meu peito, até me esqueci que deveria estar estudando, tudo para passar de novo e de novo na minha mente, como era senti-la perto de mim. Até onde primeiros beijos podiam ser mensurados, o meu eu tinha certeza que estava entre os melhores da história, não era para todo mundo, beijar pela primeira vez a garota da sua vida.

 **x-xxx-x-xxx-x**

 **E então o que vocês acharam? O Scorpius não é a pessoa mais positiva e determinada do planeta? Mas será que ele vai chegar onde quer? E a Rose? Como será que vai reagir ao acontecido?**

 **Não deixem de me dizer nos comentários todas as suas opiniões, é muito importante para mim, saber como está indo no gosto de vocês. Além do que, comentários sempre me animam e me dão vontade de postar logo os próximos capítulos :)**

 **Bjus e até a próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: os personagens fantásticos pertencem à querida JK Rowling, a história que segue é apenas fruto de uma mente que nunca terá o suficiente deles.**

 **Olá, pessoal! Estou muito contente com a resposta de vocês ao começo dessa minha nova fic, muito obrigada :)**

 **Aqui está o segundo capítulo, vamos ver como a Rose lidou com os acontecimentos do capítulo passado e o que o Scorpius decide fazer a respeito.**

 **Espero que gostem :)**

 **x-xxx-x-xxx-x**

Assim que eu consegui racionalizar na minha cabeça que eu tinha obtido um avanço mais do que significativo na minha situação, me apressei a pegar tudo o que tinha sobre a mesa, inclusive os livros dela, e fui direto para a sala comunal, eu precisava achar o Albus! Ele estava sentado tranquilamente na cama dele, lendo um livro, quando eu entrei esbaforido, para a minha sorte éramos os únicos no recinto.

-A escola está sob ataque por acaso? - ele me olhou sobressaltado com a minha aparição repentina.

Eu apenas joguei os livros na minha cama antes de despejar tudo em palavras simples em cima dele.

-Sua prima me beijou.

-O que? - ele deixou até o livro escorregar das mãos - a Rose?

-Tem alguma outra prima sua por aqui? - levantei as mãos ansioso para que ele entendesse a enormidade da minha novidade.

-Corre, o mundo vai acabar! - ele ainda me olhava espantado.

-Larga de ser idiota!

-Você tem certeza eu não imaginou isso, Scorpius? - agora ele estava em pé na minha frente, me avaliando como se tentasse se assegurar da minha sanidade mental.

-Claro que não! Você acha que eu ia conseguir imaginar direito a textura do cabelo dela? Ou as mãos dela em mim? Ou os lábios…

-Tá chega, chega! - ele me deu um chacoalhão, interrompendo a minha linha de pensamento - é da minha prima que você tá falando! - a cara dele era um misto de horrorizado com incrédulo.

-Eu nem acredito que isso aconteceu…

-Eu que não acredito - ele completou.

-Ta vendo, falei que ia dar certo, meu plano está funcionando! - olhei para ele com ar de satisfação e superioridade.

-Já foi bem mais longe do que eu imaginava, mas pode fazer sua imaginação voltar para a Terra, você não tem que ficar pensando em convites de casamento - ele zombou como sempre sem deixar passar a chance.

-Você não entende? Não preciso mais imaginar, agora eu SEI! - ele balançou a cabeça rindo - só preciso repetir a dose.

-Boa sorte com isso… ela disse alguma coisa?

-Ela falou que eu até levo jeito!

-Mérlin, um elogio!

-Aí eu a beijei de volta e ela falou pra eu nunca mais fazer isso - completei.

-Conte com você para estragar o que já não está muito certo.

-Estragar? Você tinha que ter visto a cara dela, ela também sentiu alguma coisa, eu vi nos olhos dela - afirmei confiante, pois era a mais pura verdade, se tinha uma coisa que a Rose não tinha conseguido naquela tarde, era sair inabalada da biblioteca.

-Viu o que? Raiva? Vontade de te matar? Melhor contratar um segurança, ela é ótima em azarações.

-E no que ela não é ótima?

-Ai, Scorpius….

-Mas isso está fora do assunto, ela esqueceu até os livros dela, e a Rose nunca deixa NADA passar! Se isso não é prova o suficiente, não sei o que é.

-Não vou incentivar a sua mente, ela já faz isso muito bem sozinha - ele deu de ombros.

Aquela noite foi quase impossível de dormir, eu tive vontade de ir atrás dela com a desculpa de entregar os livros de volta, mas conclui que não era a melhor estratégia. Acabei falhando ao voltar a estudar, e mais ainda quando chegou a hora de deitar. O sono não veio, e eu fiquei me virando de um lado para o outro, o tempo todo lembrando a sensação de ter os meus lábios colados nos dela. O pior era não saber como ela reagiria ao me ver de novo, mas conhecendo a Rose como eu conhecia, achava bem provável que ela não fosse encarar as coisas de maneira tranquila. Eu não agi de acordo com o que ela esperava e, portanto, ela estaria insatisfeita e contrariada, mas a única coisa que realmente me importava era descobrir se aquele beijo ainda ocupava a mente dela, da mesma maneira que fazia com a minha.

Minha vontade na manhã seguinte, era montar guarda na frente do retrato, que eu sabia ser o acesso à torre da Grifinória, só para poder encontrá-la antes das aulas. Ela precisaria dos livros, porém o Albus passou tanto tempo me dizendo que eu era um idiota por sequer pensar em fazer isso, que acabei desistindo, eu faria isso de outra maneira. O final de semana chegou e eu estava certo de que era o momento certo para colocar o meu plano em ação. Acomodei os livros dela na minha bolsa e fui procurá-la, nessa época ela só podia estar na biblioteca.

Acabei me enganando, ela não estava em lugar nenhum das várias mesas de estudos espalhadas pelo cômodo abarrotado de livros. Comecei uma procura pelos locais mais prováveis do castelo, não obtendo sucesso em nenhum. Aquilo estava muito estranho, não a vi nem na mesa do café da manhã. Balancei a cabeça a fim de jogar as ideias idiotas que me acometeram para o fundo da mente, ela provavelmente só escolheu dormir mais um pouco, ou estudar na sala comunal, com certeza aquilo não tinha nada a ver comigo, ou tinha? Desisti de procurar e fui colocar meus estudos em dia, eu continuaria carregando a bolsa, assim que a visse, devolveria seus pertences.

Na hora do almoço, eu consegui divisar os cabelos revoltos dela ao lado das suas amigas habituais, que incluía a irmã do Albus. Terminei de comer rapidamente e, decidido a não perder mais essa chance, me levantei para ir atrás dela.

-Você é idiota, Scorpius? Ela vai te dar uma patada na frente de todo mundo - me advertiu o Albus.

-Só vou devolver os livros, nada demais.

-Como se isso não fosse motivo para a Rose ficar brava, qualquer coisa é! Ela vai olhar pra sua cara e querer arrancar a sua cabeça com os dentes.

-Qual o problema com a minha cara? - eu não estava prestando muita atenção, meus olhos ainda fixados na direção da mesa da Grifinória.

-Não tem nada errado, além de ser a SUA cara, tapado! - ele colocou a mão na testa como se tivesse tentando explicar algo muito difícil para uma criança.

-Não posso ficar com os livros dela - dei de ombros.

-Dá aqui que eu devolvo - ele esticou a mão, mas ao invés de fazer como ele pediu, agarrei a minha bolsa junto ao peito.

-Negativo! E perder o único motivo válido que eu tenho de chegar perto dela? Quem é o tapado aqui?

-Ai… faz como quiser, Scorpius, para o seu bem, eu nem vou ficar para assistir - ele se levantou e saiu sem olhar para trás, provavelmente indo de volta para a sala comunal.

Eu não tinha mais motivos para ficar ali em pé parado, em passos pequenos, mas determinados, eu fui me aproximando da mesa mais distante do salão, apenas para vê-la se levantar e sair quando eu passava pela mesa da Corvinal. Mantive os olhos grudados nela e aumentei a velocidade. Alcancei-a já fora do salão, no meio de um corredor onde estávamos praticamente sozinhos.

-Rose, espera! - chamei a atenção dela que pareceu não escutar, visto que ela continuou andando - Rose!

-Para de vir atrás de mim, Scorpius! - ela não se virou na minha direção, apenas manteve o passo em que estava, mas se tinha algo que poderia me deixar mais animado seria isso: ela não precisou nem olhar para saber que era eu. Um sorriso bobo agora enfeitava o meu rosto.

-Rose, preciso falar com você - eu finalmente cheguei ao seu lado e tentei pará-la colocando a mão em seu ombro. Desde quando eu tinha toda essa coragem? Devia ser o efeito do meu sorriso.

-Não encosta em mim! - ela deu um tapa na minha mão, encerrando o nosso contado, mas parou e se virou para me olhar feio: objetivo alcançado.

-Calma - eu levantei as mãos em sinal de trégua - eu só vim devolver seus livros, você esqueceu na biblioteca

-E por que você não entregou para o Albus me dar? - ela apertou os olhos em minha direção, foi realmente como o Albus disse, ela estava furiosa.

-Porque foi comigo que você esqueceu, oras. - a verdade era que a resposta era o um simples: porque eu queria falar mais uma vez com você, mas eu não diria isso, não faria nenhum bem.

-Da próxima vez, pode deixar onde estavam! - ela reclamou convicta.

-Próxima vez? - levantei a sobrancelha, frente a escolha de palavras dela.

-Cala boca, Malfoy, não vai ter próxima vez de nada! - ela rebateu instantâneamente.

-Foi você que falou…

-Me dá logo esses livros, não quero ficar aqui vendo a sua cara - ela esticou o braço na direção da minha bolsa.

-Posso saber…

-Não, você não pode saber nada! Aquilo na biblioteca foi uma besteira sem tamanho e agora eu quero você longe de mim - ela não me dava nem tempo para falar.

-Então por que você está tão brava? - não consegui conter um sorrisinho no canto da boca, o que aparentemente a enfureceu mais.

-Não estou - ela saiu andando sem nem mais uma palavra, e dessa vez eu achei mais sábio deixá-la ir, eu tinha conseguido várias reações satisfatórias nessa pequena conversa.

Voltei para a sala da Sonserina satisfeito em saber que eu tinha sim, causado reação na Rose, mesmo que fosse do tipo que a levava a brigar comigo.

Faltavam menos de dois meses para o término do ano letivo e entre estudar para as provas e tentar conseguir a atenção da Rose, o tempo passou voando. Mal nos falamos até o dia da nossa volta para casa. Sempre que eu chegava em algum lugar, ela saia, e parou inteiramente de aceitar os convites que o Albus fazia para se juntar a nós, quando os mesmo vinham de mim então, ela nem se dignava a confirmar que escutou. Eu achava no mínimo interessante que ela tenha passado a me ignorar tão completamente. Claro que o Albus me dizia que era apenas mais uma distorção da minha mente maluca, mas eu sabia que tinha que haver algum motivo para isso, e não era apenas o fato de termos nos beijado. Se não fosse nada além disso, ela não precisaria continuar tão determinada a sair do meu caminho, por mais que eu fizesse questão de estar o mais presente possível no dela.

Eu já tinha arrumado tudo no meu malão e estava decidido a não ir embora sem conseguir falar com ela de verdade, nem que eu tivesse que caçá-la no trem. Porém não foi necessário, eu a encontrei virando o corredor quando fui procurá-la na biblioteca. Assim que colocou os olhos em mim, ela fechou a cara e apertou o passo para passar o mais rápido possível pelo meu lado, mas dessa vez eu não seria tão passível ao ponto de permitir que ela fosse sem que eu fizesse nada, era a minha última chance de não perder o progresso todo desse ano.

-Você está me evitando? - perguntei em tom de ironia, no exato momento em que ela passava ao meu lado, para minha surpresa ela respondeu, ela não conseguia ignorar um desafio.

-Não, só prefiro lugares onde você não está - ela continuou andando, mas eu a acompanhei.

-Eu só perguntei isso, porque você sabe, né? Pode dar a impressão errada…

-Do que você está falando? - ela parou abruptamente e me encarou exigindo uma explicação.

-A gente não evita pessoas que não significam nada… - falei como quem não quer nada, mas de maneira que ela entendesse direitinho.

-Eu se fosse você, dava uma passada na enfermaria antes do trem sair, está claramente tendo alucinações, você e eu - ela aponto de mim para ela - não significa nada.

-Se não significa nada, então você não vai se importar de me dar outro beijo, certo? - me surpreendi com a minha própria reação, mas o que eu tinha a perder?

-O que? Você é louco? - ela arregalou os olhos.

-Sou muito lógico, pensa comigo: você disse que eu e você não tem importância, então qual o problema? Se não por mais nada, pelo menos você prova sua opinião.

-Se eu te der outro beijo, você vai parar de me perseguir? - ela apoiou as mãos na cintura me olhando desconfiada.

-Eu não te persigo! - protestei.

-Aham… - ela revirou os olhos - só quero que você me deixe em paz.

-Não posso prometer isso.

-E por que não?

-Porque eu gosto de você - declarei sem rodeios.

Ela ficou alguns segundos me encarando em silêncio antes de balançar a cabeça e continuar.

-Você deve ter sofrido alguma maldição que te faz entender tudo ao contrário, não é possível.

-É só um beijo, Rose, nada demais, não é? Já estamos indo embora, você pode ficar seus três meses de férias satisfeita sem me ver - eu estava buscando qualquer argumento possível para ajudar a minha causa.

-Olhando por esse lado, até que tenho o que comemorar… - ela pareceu ponderar o assunto o que me deu mais ânimo para continuar.

-Além do mais, você falou que eu tinha talento - escolhi abordar a situação de uma maneira que eu tinha quase certeza que seria eficiente - quero saber se você também tem.

-Tenho talento em tudo! - recebi um olhar torto - E você já me beijou, devia saber.

-Não consegui avaliar direito. Um beijo Rose…

-Estamos no meio do corredor e eu nã...

Usei o momento de distração dela para abrir a porta da sala que estava ao nosso lado, encontrando o lugar vazio, eu a peguei pela mão trazendo-a para dentro e encostando a porta. Deve ter sido a surpresa que a fez tão fácil de conduzir, mas eu não reclamaria da sorte.

-Aqui está melhor? - desafiei, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto, a mão dela ainda na minha.

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou exasperada.

-Um beijo, Scorpius.

Eu não precisei de mais nenhum incentivo, larguei os dedos dela para enlaçar a sua cintura, de modo a colar o seu corpo no meu. A proximidade a sobressaltou, mas ela não falou nada, pois no segundo seguinte, minha outra mão estava em seu rosto trazendo-o em direção ao meu. Tinha o gosto exato que eu ainda me lembrava, seus lábios macios se entreabriram me dando mais acesso para aprofundar o beijo. Diferente da outra vez, eu não tinha sido pego de surpresa, então mesmo com o coração martelando nos meus ouvidos, consegui manter o controle das minhas ações, dando vazão ao que a minha vontade queria fazer.

Foi com satisfação que eu senti a mão dela se agarrando a minha camisa - como se houvesse a menor possibilidade de eu sair dali - enquanto a outra veio se alojar no meu pescoço, para alguém que nem queria me beijar, ela parecia estar gostando bastante. A sensação do corpo dela no meu era eletrizante, deslizei os dedos da cintura dela até chegar à sua coxa que permanecia encoberta pelo tecido grosso da saia. Ela mordeu o meu lábio, contendo um gemido quando apertei o local. Incentivado pela falta de reação negativa dela, continuei explorando a sua boca enquanto a guiava pelo curto caminho da sala até fazê-la se encostar em uma das mesas.

Eu sabia muito bem, que uma hora ela ia acabar com o nosso momento, então eu aproveitaria ao máximo. Tendo do meu lado a sorte por ela ser bem menor do que eu, não foi difícil impulsioná-la de modo a sentá-la na mesa a minha frente. O movimento brusco separou as nossas bocas e, por um segundo, eu achei que ela ia me empurrar para longe, mas a mão que veio em minha direção não falava de distância, os dedos que se enroscaram na gola da minha camisa pensavam apenas em me trazer para perto. Acatei de bom grado e me posicionei no espaço que as pernas afastadas dela proporcionaram. Meu cérebro parou de registrar todo o absurdo daquela cena, eu até imaginei que conseguiria um beijo, mas a realidade estava muito superior. Voltei a beijá-la, dessa vez me ocupando com a pele sensível do seu pescoço, ela apertou os meus ombros quando eu a arranhei de leve com os dentes, não dava pra dizer que eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas parecia estar funcionando, além de eu estar gostando demais.

-Era só um beijo, Scorpius - ela murmurou com a voz trêmula, muito diferente do tom autoritário com o qual sempre se dirigia a mim.

-Uhum - concordei tentando recuperar o fôlego - mas eu ainda não consegui avaliar direito. - Comecei a traçar o caminho de volta para a boca dela, porém ela foi mais rápida.

-Mas é um lerdo mesmo! - ela colocou a mão sob o meu queixo puxando a minha boca para a dela.

Ela se ocupou em afundar os dedos pelo meu cabelo e eu, que tinha as mãos apoiadas na mesa por trás dela, tratei de achar uma atividade mais agradável e levei-as até as pernas dela, correndo as minhas palmas pelas suas coxas. A saia do uniforme que ela usava, estava erguida mais do que o normal em virtude da posição que se encontrava, então não foi difícil trocar a textura do tecido pelo toque da pele macia, onde meus dedos a acariciaram. Senti os joelhos dela pressionando o meu quadril, os dedo se infiltrando pela fenda da minha camisa, me causando um arrepio ao entrar em contato com o meu peito.

Eu nunca negaria que aquele momento era uma das minhas idealizações de céu. Eu e a Rose juntos, ela respirando aceleradamente com as sensações das nossas bocas unidas. Era muito mais do que eu tinha esperado conseguir naquele dia. Ao invés de me mandar embora, gritar, levantar e sair correndo, eu sentia o corpo dela se moldando ao meu. Foi aí que me veio a cabeça, num lampejo de lucidez em meio ao caos de tudo o que eu sentia, que ela estava gostando e muito de tudo aquilo, mas ainda não era a Rose que eu queria. A Rose que eu desejava de verdade, era a que iria suspirar por um beijo, não simplesmente por ser um beijo, mas por ser o meu. A verdade era, que para conseguir chegar lá, eu precisava tratar essa situação de maneira que causasse o melhor impacto, não seria fácil levar a Rose a admitir qualquer coisa que fosse, e com ela, tudo dado de maneira muito fácil, seria com certeza desconsiderado.

Foi por essas razões que eu juntei todo o meu autocontrole e, antes que perdesse a coragem, me desvencilhei dela e dei um passo para trás. Ela me olhou sem entender nada, os olhos ainda parcialmente fechados e o rosto afogueado que me dava vontade de voltar correndo para o lugar de onde eu tinha acabado de sair.

-Boas férias, Rose - tentei manter a voz o mais estável possível, quando na verdade tudo em mim parecia prestes a desmoronar - quando voltar, me avisa se você precisa de mais alguma amostra para avaliação, tá? - sorri e comecei a me afastar.

-Scorpius… - sua voz era um fiapo, agora ela me encarava de olhos arregalados, mais adorável do que nunca.

-Tchau - acenei e saí o mais rápido possível, eu não queria estar perto no momento em que ela se tocasse do que eu tinha acabado de fazer, pois aí ela teria que brigar comigo, teimosa do jeito que era, ela não se permitiria agir de outra maneira. Estando sozinha, ela poderia ponderar todos os pensamentos que estivessem passando na sua cabeça, e os três meses de férias ajudariam a cimentar qualquer resolução que ela tirasse desse acontecimento.

Pouco tempo depois, eu estava no trem de volta para casa, sentado ao lado do meu melhor amigo, enquanto eu olhava distraidamente pela janela. Tinham milhões de coisas passando pela minha cabeça, principalmente a ansiedade para saber se a minha aposta surtiria algum resultado quando as aulas voltassem, e o fato de que eu tinha mais do que apenas beijado Rose Weasley.

-Scorpius! - o grito do Albus acabou me tirando do meu estado contemplativo.

-Oi, precisa ser tão barulhento? Não tem nem dois metros de distância entre nós - reclamei, mas na verdade eu estava satisfeito de ter sido interrompido nas minhas lembranças.

-Você que está surdo, estou te chamando há dez anos! O que tem nessa cabeça oca?

-Nada.

-Nada? Você nunca cala a boca por mais de cinco segundos, já estamos viajando há mais de uma hora e continua um tûmulo nessa cabine.

-Nem passou uma hora - rebati.

-Anda, desembucha! - pela primeira vez na vida, eu não estava muito certo se queria falar sobre o que aconteceu com o Albus, eu nem tinha me acostumado com a ideia ainda, mas ele não me deixaria mudar de atitude de repente - se aconteceu alguma coisa pra te deixar assim, você tem que me contar! É assim que funciona.

-Eu beijei a Rose.

-De novo? - ele não se deu ao trabalho de esconder o espanto.

-Não - revirei os olhos destilando ironia - to te contando a mesma história de novo.

-Respeita a minha surpresa, seu grosso - ele jogou a embalagem vazia de um dos nossos lanches em mim, mas eu me desviei facilmente - como você ainda está vivo? Ou melhor, como você conseguiu isso?

-Eu pedi - dei de ombros.

-Simples assim? E ela disse sim? - eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente - a Rose já não é mais a mesma - ele debochou.

-Seu amigo aqui que é um ótimo estrategista, isso sim - completei assumindo um ar de convencimento.

-E o que o estrategista vai fazer agora? Viver de pedir beijos? Deprimente, cara.

-Claro que não, se tudo der certo, ela vai me dar os beijos sem precisar pedir.

 **x-xxx-x-xxx-x**

 **Esse Scorpius não é a coisa mais fofa? Ele tem toda a determinação e perseverança do mundo. Adoro como ele acredita nas estratégias dele, mesmo quando o Albus fala que provavelmente não vai dar em nada.**

 **Claro que a Rose não ia ser fácil, mas quem aí achou que ela gsotou mais do que queria gostar do beijo de despedida deles?**

 **Não esqueçam de me dizer o que vcs acharam, amo ler os comentários de vocês.**

 **Espero todos no próximo capítulo.**

 **Bjus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de vocês lerem, um pequeno aviso: tenho um grupo no facebook, junto com mais duas escritoras que eu amo, onde coloco avisos das minhas postagens, trechos inéditos entre outras coisas. É uma maneira legal de estar mais próxima de vcs, lá vocês podem tirar suas dúvidas, comentar e pentelhar o quanto quiserem por novos capítulos (não garanto sucesso hauhauha). Não deixem de se juntar a nós :)** **Aqui está o link:** **groups/1779275052355810/**

 **Além disso, para aqueles que preferem, eu também posto essa história no Nyah (está até mais adiantada por lá) com o mesmo nome.**

X-X-X-X-X

Os meses de férias se arrastaram, eu nunca quis tanto que as aulas começassem. Passei aquela infinidade de dias vagando pelos incontáveis cômodos da minha casa. Eu percebi que meus pais me olhavam meio desconfiados, estranhando - da mesma maneira que o Albus havia feito - que eu estava mais quieto do que o normal. No dia de voltar a Hogwarts, eu quase nem dormi direito, levantei antes do sol e já estava mais do que pronto quando minha mãe veio me chamar para o café da manhã. Ao chegar à estação, meus olhos foram atraídos imediatamente para a pessoa que eu mais queria ver. Mesmo com ela estando longe, em meio aos pais, eu podia ver como ela continuava linda, os cabelos soltos brilhando com o pouco sol disponível. De repente ela levantou o rosto e nossos olhos se encontraram, me sobressaltei por ser pego olhando tão atentamente e desviei o olhar tentando disfarçar, por sorte a minha mãe entrou na frente da minha linha de visão, passando a mão pelos meus braços antes de me dizer baixinho.

-Então essa é a garota que deixou o meu filhote todo pensativo nas férias? - ela me olhava com a certeza de quem conhecia a minha alma.

-Hã? - eu não sabia como responder àquilo.

-Escolheu bem, querido, ouvi coisas ótimas sobre ela - sua voz tranquila era embalada pelo sorriso que sempre me lembrava de casa.

-Ouviu? Quer dizer, não! Nada a ver, mãe.

-Diz para a Rose que eu mandei um beijo - ela provocou ante de me abraçar e se despedir.

Minha mãe era muito perspicaz para o meu próprio bem, eu só esperava que ela não decidisse contar essa descoberta particular para o meu pai, pois eu não sabia ainda como ele reagiria a isso, não existia muito amor entre ele e os pais da Rose. A surpresa do dia não parou ali, um tempo depois que eu e o Albus nos encontramos e nos acomodamos em uma das cabines do trem, a porta foi aberta revelando a Rose.

-Al, a tia Gin mandou essa mochila, você esqueceu na plataforma - ela jogou a mochila para ele e sentou ao seu lado, o que por si só já era estranho - ela estava furiosa, sempre esquecendo as coisas, seu cabeçudo - ela deu um tapinha nele, que mostrou a língua de volta, antes de adicionar como se não fosse nada - Oi, Scorpius.

-Oi - eu tive que me conter para não rir com as caretas de surpresa que o Albus fazia em minha direção.

Ela ainda ficou um tempo conosco, comendo os doces que eu sempre trazia, então da mesma maneira que chegou, ela saiu: do nada.

-Só eu achei isso estranho? - o Albus perguntou assim que a porta fechou.

-Não, e olha que eu queria ela aqui - respondi e acabamos rindo juntos.

Eu precisava falar com ela a sós para conseguir determinar com que Rose eu estava lidando. Eu esperava a Rose brava e fujona de sempre, mas parecia que as coisas haviam mudado durante o verão. Infelizmente, eu não tive oportunidade até depois do jantar. A cerimônia de seleção não permitia nossa movimentação no salão e aquele maldito chapéu não quis fazer a minha vida mais fácil nos colocando na mesma casa. Assim que fomos liberados para nos recolhermos em nossas casas eu corri para alcançá-la, mas o mar de estudantes entre nós não me permitiu o contato, eu teria que tentar novamente no próximo dia.

Após o café da manhã seguinte, eu fui encontrá-la e, novamente pela minha surpresa, ela me cumprimentou e nem se importou de eu caminhar ao seu lado enquanto fazíamos o caminho em comum para a nossas primeiras aulas, que embora não fossem da mesma disciplina, ficavam no mesmo andar.

-Então você não me evita mais? - perguntei em tom debochado.

-Alguém me disse que só se evita quem significa alguma coisa, não quero dar a impressão errada para ninguém - ela deu de ombros sem nem olhar para mim.

-Não estou reclamando… ainda mais se você quiser me dar a resposta para a pergunta que te fiz antes das férias - agora eu estava abusando da sorte, mas tudo estava indo tão bem que resolvi apostar alto.

-Pergunta? Que pergunta? - ela parou em frente a uma das estátuas horríveis que enfeitavam a escola, me encarando com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Nem vem com essa, Rosie - mais uma aposta ao chamá-la por seu apelido - eu sei que você não esqueceu - dei um passo à frente chegando mais perto dela.

-Ah, essa pergunta… - ela revirou os olhos, mas os lábios tinham um pequeno sorriso - já te avaliei direitinho não preciso de mais amostras, mas quem sabe? Você até que beija bem - ela olhou para os dois lados rapidamente, me deixando sem entender a atitude, e mais rápido ainda, me deu um selinho e saiu andando.

Fiquei aturdido no lugar, sem mover um músculo, eu nunca conseguia prever direito as reações dela. Antes de virar no outro corredor, ela ainda olhou para trás e disse:

-E nada de me chamar de Rosie! - o tom foi o autoritário de sempre, mas os olhos dela me contavam outra história.

A nossa relação passou a apresentar um contorno diferente naquele novo ano letivo. Ela voltou a se fazer presente quando eu e o Albus convidávamos e já não me evitava nos momentos em que eu procurava a sua atenção. Ela manteve firme a opinião de que não precisava de mais amostras dos meus beijos, mas o sorriso irônico que eu recebia toda vez que o assunto surgia, me mostrava que ela pensava e muito no que tinha acontecido entre nós, eu precisava apenas de mais tempo e paciência para convencê-la a repetir a cena. Passamos a conversar mais, e mesmo que ela tenha se mantido longe, ela aceitou estudar ao meu lado quando me encontrou na biblioteca, ao meu ver tudo estava indo muito bem, apesar da falta de beijos ou de contato real entre nós, chegaria a hora.

O momento de conseguir tê-la bem perto de mim se apresentou com o anúncio do baile de inverno que a escola ofereceria naquele ano. Todos os alunos entraram em estado de animação extrema com a oportunidade de passar uma noite diferente e eu sabia que só tinha uma pessoa que eu gostaria que fosse comigo. Para não parecer muito afoito, eu esperei uma semana para abordar o assunto com a Rose.

-Você vai mesmo convidar a Rose? - o Albus perguntou antes que eu fosse falar com ela.

-Claro. Ela está bem mais receptiva esse ano - sorri.

-Isso não quer dizer que ela vá querer ir com você, ainda mais para todo mundo ver.

-Albus Potter, mais conhecido como o poço de otimismo!

-Só estou sendo realista.

-Bom, se eu não perguntar não vou saber, certo?

Sem esperar pela resposta, eu levantei da mesa e fui esperá-la sair da aula onde eu sabia que ela estava. Ao me ver, ela deu um sorrisinho, mas continuou em frente com duas amigas do lado. Fui em sua direção em a chamei para conversar.

-O que você quer, Scorpius? - eu já estava feliz com a aceitação em falar comigo, abri a porta da sala ao lado e pedi para que ela entrasse - não tenho muito tempo, do que se trata?

Era bem mais fácil convidá-la na minha mente, mas eu não tinha ido até lá para fazer papel de bobo e não falar nada.

-Você deve estar sabendo do baile de inverno que vai ter em duas semanas…

-Claro, tenho olhos e ouvidos - ela respondeu sem rodeios.

-Então… eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo. - fiz o maior esforço do mundo, mas não desviei meus olhos dos dela. Meu estômago era um nó só, e eu sentia o meu pulso acelerando com a ansiedade pela resposta.

-Ir com você? Claro que não, não sou sua namorada - ela falou de modo tão descontraído que doeu mais ainda, porém eu não deixaria transparecer, não tinha necessidade de esfregar a minha própria cara no chão.

-Ok - dei de ombros como se tivesse perguntado qual seria o tempo amanhã.

-E eu nem gosto de você assim, Scorpius, não queremos dar a impressão errada, certo? - ela completou.

Tinha uma diferença muito grande em pensar que a garota que você gosta, não pensa em você da mesma forma e ouvir isso em alto e bom som. Eu usei todo o poder de dissimulação herdado da família Malfoy e apenas assenti antes de responder.

-Sem problemas - ela pareceu meio confusa com a minha reação, mas não falou nada - já vou indo, deixei o Albus me esperando, te vejo mais tarde.

Naquele momento, eu preferia não vê-la por um bom tempo, não era como se eu não estivesse acostumado com recusas e patadas por parte dela, mas acabei me deixando levar pela nova simpatia e realmente achei que ela aceitaria. Cheguei na sala comunal com o coração batendo apertado e a cara fechada.

-Já vi que ela não aceitou - meu amigo falou assim que eu entrei no dormitório e me joguei de costas na cama colocando o braço sobre o rosto.

-Que perceptivo, como você adivinhou? - respondi cáustico.

-Se ela tivesse aceitado, teriam corações pulando dos seus olhos e não essa tromba na sua cara.

-Você é tão engraçado, Potter…

-E você um amigo ingrato, Malfoy! Te falei que isso ia acontecer.

-Não precisa ficar me lembrando.

-E agora, ainda vai ao baile? - o Albus indagou.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Quem eu queria como companhia tinha recusado o meu convite. Por causa disso eu ia me privar de comparecer ao evento? Não mesmo! Claro que eu preferiria ir com a Rose, mas já que ela "não era a minha namorada" como fez o favor de colocar de maneira tão enfática, eu convidaria outra pessoa. Não era como se ela fosse se importar, e se se importasse, melhor ainda.

-Vou, e quer saber? Vou resolver isso agora! - pulei da cama com uma nova onda de ânimo,

-Hã? Como assim?

-Já volto - não respondi ao olhar inquisidor dele, apenas ajeitei a minha gravata que tinha saído do lugar com o movimento de me deitar e fui novamente em direção à sala comunal.

Ali, sentada numa cadeira perto da lareira, estava a segunda garota que eu convidaria para ir ao baile, e tudo foi mais fácil dessa vez. As palavras não ficaram engasgadas na minha garganta, quando não se tem nada a perder, o nervosismo não existe. A resposta dela foi também mais fácil e agradável, recebi um sim sorridente e pude voltar para a minha cama um pouco menos contrariado.

-Pronto, já tenho par.

-Quem? - meu amigo quis saber imediatamente.

-A Polly.

-Polly Chapman? Scorpius!

-O que foi? Ela sempre fica olhando pra mim… e além de tudo é simpática e bonita.

-Linda ela é mesmo, agora simpática? Ela está é atrás dos seus genes Malfoy, isso sim!

-Isso não importa, ela aceitou e pronto, pelo menos não jogou na minha cara que não gosta de mim - resmunguei amargurado.

-Ah, então a cara feia é por isso… - ele me olhou com simpatia - Scorpius, você sabe como a Rose é, ela não vai mudar…

-Sim, eu sei como ela é, e por isso doeu mais… ela não precisava ter dito isso, Albus! Qual era o problema com só recusar?

-Aí não seria ela, você sabe que com aquela ali é sempre o trabalho completo, mesmo quando o assunto é esmagar corações.

-Bom, tanto faz - dei de ombros, tentando convencer a mim mesmo - eu vou ao baile de qualquer jeito, ela que se vire para achar alguém que ature aquela língua afiada.

Não nos falamos nem uma vez durante as semanas que levaram ao baile, afinal o que eu tinha a dizer? Ela deixou bem claro o que pensava de mim, e mesmo que eu não tivesse desistido, estava precisando de um tempo para recompor as minhas reservas de paciência e esperanças. Na tarde do baile nos recolhemos bem cedo aos nossos dormitórios para começar a nos arrumar. As vestes formais eram mais complicadas de colocar, e nem eu nem o Albus estávamos acostumados com elas. Pelo menos demos sorte de nossas roupas serem pretas e de bom gosto, no final acabamos parecendo versões mais sofisticadas de nós mesmos.

-Olha só, e não é que você até tá parecendo gente, Scorpius? - zombou o Albus, assim que eu terminei de ajeitar o meu cabelo.

-Você também não está mal - rimos em uníssono da piada que era estarmos tão bem vestidos.

No horário que combinamos, fomos buscar as nossas companhias. A Polly esperava por mim na sala comunal, muito bem vestida num vestido verde. Quase me espantei com o olhar que ela me lançou, era estranho ver refletido no semblante de alguém a satisfação com a minha chegada. Dei o braço a ela e partimos em direção ao salão principal. A garota que o Albus tinha convidado era da Crovinal, então eles se encontraram no caminho. Entramos os quatro juntos no local que estava todo enfeitado para o acontecimento.

A noite estava até sendo divertida, comemos e bebemos das mais variadas opções à nossa disposição. O salão estava apinhado de alunos conversando e dançando. Assim que a música começou a ficar mais animada, a Polly pediu para dançar e eu aceitei, mas fiz questão que ela soubesse que eu não tinha a menor ideia de como dançar.

-Não tem problema, eu te ensino - ela falou sorridente, me puxando pela mão.

Achamos um lugar na pista de dança, ela passou meus braços pela cintura dela, colocando os dela em volta do meu pescoço. Começamos a nos mover no ritmo da música, e até que eu não era tão ruim naquilo. Consegui me soltar e a aproveitar o momento. Em uma das voltas que demos, meus olhos se encontraram com a pessoa que, se dependesse de mim, estaria nos meus braços agora. A Rose estava parada com um copo na mão simplesmente linda. O vestido prateado ressaltava ainda mais os cabelos vermelhos e se ajustava com perfeição ao corpo dela antes de cair em movimentos esvoaçantes até o chão. Me forcei a tirar os olhos dela, porém foi inútil, ainda mais quando vi que ao seu lado, estava um dos alunos da Grifinória e, pela mão que ele havia pousado em seu corpo, tinha ido como seu par.

Eu sabia que não tinha nenhum cabimento, mas aquilo me enfureceu. Ela recusou o meu convite para ir com aquele cara que todo mundo sabia ser um babaca? Não conseguia colocar nem duas sentenças em ordem de coesão. Não sei se ela me viu ou não, mas eu não queria nem saber. Se era daquele tipo de pessoa que ela gostava, realmente eu não tinha chances, pontos de qi não eram algo que desse para perder. Decidi que ia aproveitar a minha noite e não pensar mais nela. Eu tinha uma garota linda nos braços e que, diferente de uma certa outra, parecia muito feliz com a minha presença.

-Acho que cansei de dançar… - ela falou ao meu ouvido - quer ir para outro lugar?

-Pode ser - concordei.

Perguntei onde ela queria ir e ela apenas respondeu para eu segui-la, então foi o que eu fiz. Saímos do salão, deixando a festa toda para trás.

-Não quer mais ficar na festa? - perguntei achando aquilo estranho.

-Estava muito abafado e barulhento lá, prefiro ficar onde podemos… conversar - ela me deu um sorriso enigmático, antes de achar uma sala destrancada e me puxar para dentro.

-Bom, aqui está bem tranquilo… sobre o que você quer conversar? - perguntei.

Ela apenas riu, levou as mãos ao meu rosto antes de dizer.

-Talvez seja melhor não dizer nada - o tom de voz, o olhar provocante e a pressão dos dedos dela no meu rosto já me diziam exatamente o que ela ia fazer.

A Polly ia me beijar. Por um instante, um vislumbre da garota de vestido prateado passou pela minha mente, mas eu me livrei logo dele, eu e a Rose não tínhamos nada, como ela bem gostava de repetir, então por que eu não podia aceitar alguém que realmente quisesse me beijar? Os lábios dela tocaram os meus e eu estranhei a diferença que era para a outra boca que eu já tinha beijado. Mais um pensamento que foi jogado fora. Ela era decidida e se colou contra mim. Num gesto automático, levantei as mãos para a cintura dela. A pressão dos seus dedos em meus cabelos e a voracidade daquela boca, me diziam que ela estava gostando, mas eu não conseguia sentir nada além de estranheza, não tinha pulso acelerado, frio na barriga, fôlego entrecortado. Eu estava prestes a me afastar quando escutei o que eu jamais pensei que escutaria naquela noite.

-Scorpius! - a Rose estava a alguns passos de nós, eu nem a tinha percebido entrando.

Seu olhar estava furioso e fixo em nós, a Polly afastou a boca de mim e a olhou de cima a baixo.

-Quer dar licença, querida? Estamos ocupados - o tom condescendente da Polly foi o que bastou para fazer as faíscas nos olhos da Rose pegarem fogo e me deixar mais confuso ainda.

-Não, não dou - ela andou até nós e me encarou - preciso falar com você, agora!

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas a Polly foi mais rápida.

-Olha, faz o favor de ir procurar o seu par e não estragar a festa dos outros! - ao ver a Rose apertando os olhos, eu sabia que nada de bom aconteceria, porém não estava preparado para o que ela de fato fez.

A Rose se adiantou em direção a menina, que ainda estava em meus braços, colocou as mãos entre nós nos empurrando em direções contrárias. Acabei cedendo contra a pressão dos dedos dela, para que ninguém se machucasse, porém a Rose agarrou a Polly pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou até a saída, onde deu um empurrão e bateu a porta sem cerimônia, ainda se dando ao trabalho de tirar a varinha da bolsa e murmurar um encantamento para trancar a sala. O que tinha dado na Rose? Não consegui entender nada. Ela se virou novamente para mim e veio batendo o pé até ocupar o lugar a minha frente.

-O que foi isso, Rose?

-Não, quem pergunta aqui sou eu! O que você estava fazendo com essa garota? - o olhar reprovador me perfurava, mas com que direito ela vinha até ali exigir explicações?

-O que pareceu que eu estava fazendo? - respondi fechando a cara.

-Se agarrando com aquela sonsa.

-Exatamente - rebati irônico fazendo-a ficar ainda mais brava.

-Até que enfim ela conseguiu colocar as mãos em você, tentou bastante, ela deve estar morrendo de felicidade - ela destilou a insatisfação.

-Não sei do que você está falando, eu apenas a convidei para o baile e ela aceitou - coloquei ênfase na última palavra pois era exatamente o que ela não havia feito.

-Qual é o seu problema?

-Meu problema? Você que veio aqui toda alterada,,.. pensei que me queria longe.

-Você… - ela bufou, extravasando a raiva - como você convida essa garota?

As reações dela estavam me deixando perigosamente esperançoso de novo, por mais que eu ainda estivesse irritado com a prepotência dela de achar que tinha qualquer direito a saber da minha vida, aquele interesse todo estava me soando extremamente como um ataque de ciúmes, e o meu coração idiota não conseguia parar de desejar que fosse verdade.

-É simples, você chega, pede e a pessoa diz uma palavrinha muito difícil pra você: sim! - provoquei, agora já tentando conseguir mais provas de que ela estava ali movida por nada menos do que ciúmes.

-Você falou que gosta de mim! - ela vociferou me acusando com os olhos, seu rosto agora bem próximo ao meu.

-E você que não gosta de mim - dei de ombros, permanecendo no lugar.

-Isso não vem ao caso.

-Ah, não? Então por que você está tão brava com isso? - levantei a sobrancelha, lançando o desafio.

-Eu… - ela ficou alguns instantes sem palavras, meu coração já martelando nos meus ouvidos, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse conseguindo esconder a minha satisfação com aquela cena - você não pode gostar de mim e sair beijando outras garotas - ela declarou por fim.

-Você não pode dizer não para o meu convite e depois sumir com o meu par, não é assim que funciona.

-Você nem liga para aquela garota! - ela não daria o braço a torcer, não seria ainda aquele o momento em que eu escutaria o que eu realmente queria ouvir, mas por hora resolvi que era o suficiente.

-Não mesmo - a minha afirmação repentina quebrou a linha de argumentos dela, deixando-a mais uma vez sem palavras.

Eu não ia mais ficar esperando, venci o último passo que nos separava e colei a minha testa na dela, que agora olhava diretamente nos meus olhos, e para minha felicidade sem se afastar. Nossas respirações se misturavam, e eu notei que a dela já estava tão descompassada quanto a minha.

-Isso aqui não é nada, Scorpius! É só que seus beijos são melhores do que os daquele babaca que me convidou - eu quase ri da desculpa, mas achei melhor não.

-Devia ter aceitado quando eu te chamei então - falei em tom displicente, afundando os dedos na cintura dela.

-Não tire conclusões erradas disso, Scorpius.

-Jamais.

Ficamos paralisados por alguns instantes, absorvendo o que estava acontecendo, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

-Ela bagunçou o seu cabelo - a Rose murmurou me parecendo ressentida.

-E isso é crime? - brinquei

-É!

-Então você deveria ir presa também - respondi sorrindo

-Não, eu posso - ela sorriu também, antes de levar a mão aos meus cabelos e prender a minha boca num beijo.

X-X-X-X-X

 **E então o que acharam? Eu particularmente amo esse capítulo que tem essa cena final da Rose toda enciumada! Bem abusadinha de jogar o par do Scorpius pra fora, né? Mas ela ainda não consegue entender o que sente, vamos ver o que o lindinho do Scorpius faz para ajudar.**

 **Já adianto que o próximo capítulo é um dos meus favoritos e foi todo escrito com intenção de arrancar muuuuitos suspiros s2**

 **Não se esqueçam de me dizer nos comentários todas as suas opiniões e pensamentos, adoro ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer.**

 **Bjus**


End file.
